Expect The Unexpected
by Sarinafu
Summary: Kora's perfect Fanfictions go wrong,and she is plunged into the world of Fruits Basket and Haruhi Suzumiya. Tohru is hospitalized, and Kora must break the curse before it is too late for them all. Akito & romantic drama stand in her way. Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1: Not Right!

Summary:  
Kora's perfect FanFictions go wrong, and she is plunged into the world of Fruits Basket and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Tohru is hospitalized, and Kora must overcome Akito's wrath, break the curse before time runs out for Tohru, keep her origins a secret, _and_ deal with romantic drama.

T for violence, swearing, and some adult themes.

Fruits Basket and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya crossover

Comedy/Romance

KyoxOC, KyonxTohru, YukixAkito, HaruxHaruhi

**A/N: My first FF! Hope you like it! and please PLEASE review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters, or even the mere scent of the book. It all belongs to its rightful owner who's name I just completely forgot. =/**

**Not Right**

Kora frowned at her notebook. This wasn't right. Kyo was supposed to fall in love with Hana, and Tohru was supposed to fall in love with Yuki. This was a FANfiction. She could write the story how _she_ wanted to. So why was Kyo kissing Tohru? Kora ripped the page out of her notebook and tossed it, adding to the piles that had missed the garbage can. She fell back onto her small cot.

Fruits Basket used to be her escape, her way out of the hell that she dared to call her real life. But recently, Fruits Basket was just as bad. Her stories, the ones where everyone rode off into the sunset, had disappeared, and in their place came torrents of hate and fury. Even _Ayame _started kicking royal ass. 

"Kora! Come make dinner!" Kora's dad's voice echoed up the long, metal staircase to the dank, dark attic. Where Kora resided. Lovely. 

Sighing, the young girl with unnaturally bright red hair trudged down the steps into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, and pulled out pasta and tomato sauce 

**A/N: Yes, she keeps the pasta in the refrigerator. And yes, she then proceeds to boil it. It's called reheating, people. **She put the pasta on the stove to boil, and did the same with the sauce. As it cooked, she was struck with inspiration. She grabbed a marker and began inscribing on her arm:

_The tears of the God_

_Stream down the walls_

_He screams._

_There is nowhere to run_

_He cannot hide from_

_His destiny._

_The world crumbles_

_The curse breaks_

_They are free._

_But not God, no,_

_His precious people_

_Have left._

_His fury overwhelms_

_He cannot control_

_The monsters._

_They break free of their chains_

_They rage and fight their way_

_To the girl._

_The girl, the savior, the protector of all_

_Is beautiful and cares_

_About the outcast._

_She loved him, and was willing to die for him._

_But in the end, there really was no need_

_Just being willing completed the deed._

_One crucial kiss, a forbidden one_

_Saved the world from death_

_By God's stiff grasp._

_But God still had his rage_

_That wanted the girl, and_

_The girl fled._

_Inevitably, the girl tired_

_And the dogs arrived_

_Rabid with anger._

_Ready to go into death_

_The girl sat and waited_

_For pain._

_But the twelve and one_

_Were there to protect_

_Their savior._

_They fought the dogs,_

_Tore them down,_

_Killed them._

_They showed the girl_

_That all was okay_

_And safe._

_The twelve and one were free_

_Never again to be_

_Cursed._

_What the heck?_ Kora wondered. Sure, she was a fairly quick writer, but that poem took up both of her arms. And she had written it in, she glanced at the clock, five , five minutes? 

_Holy shit! _The pasta was almost not salvageable. She strained the pasta, put about a quarter in one bowl, and the rest in another and covered them in sauce. Then she took the bigger portion out to her dad. He was watching TV in their homey living room. It had a rustic country theme. When she was younger, Kora would pretend she was a maid,and help her mom clean the house. Of course, that was before the tragic accident five years ago. Now she cleaned it alone.

_Flashback_

_-_  
_ It was Christmas Eve, and Kora, her Mom, her Dad, and her little sister Kiki were driving home from a family dinner, they were all full and happy. The car smelled of the left over pie they were taking home. Of course, Dad was a little drunk, but that was to be expected. He was still plenty merry. The roads were icy, and it was snowing. They didn't have chains on their wheels, but that worried nobody. It was Christmas- nothing bad could happen. _

_Then out of nowhere, a car barreled into the passenger side, flipping Kora's car over the guard rail, and sending the other car into a tree. The man in the other car, who was already dying of alcohol poisoning, was killed instantly. But Kora's family was thrown down the mountain side. A rock broke the passenger window, giving Mom a fatal head injury. Kiki, who's seat wasn't properly installed, was hurtled out the broken window. She also died. _

_In the span of two minutes, ten years of joy was killed. Kora knew life would be different after the accident. But she never, _ever_, thought, even for a second, that the result would be years of abuse, hate, and anger from her father. She went from Jasmine to Cinderella in seconds. _**A/N: Yes, I am talking about Disney princesses. And yes, I am a hypocrite. I have never seen Aladdin or Cinderella. **

After serving her father, Kora went upstairs and wrote down the poem. 

**A/N: I know it was a really really really long chapter because of the poem please don't hurt me! **Hides under desk** I also know the poem was crap… but I need to find a way to get the message across, and its easier to write a poem then a song. Review Review Review Review! I don't care what you say just review! Or I shall have to send my HAPPY MONKEY after you. **Cackles evilly while stroking evil monkey fondly.** **

**Freakyvampirecatgirl:...When did you get an evil monkey?**

**Sarinafu: NORTH DAKOTA'S EVIL MONKEY CO. WHERE ELSE?**

**Freakyvampirecatgirl: I was better off not knowing.**

**Sarinafu: You just made me spit cornybread (yeah, I did go there!) on my keyboard! I send HAPPY MONKEY after ye!**

**Freakyvampirecatgirl: Let's put "HAPPY MONKEY" as HM, ne? Or shall we give...**_**it**_**...a name?**

**Sarinafu: HIS name is HAPPY MONKEY. Originally he was merely "Moe the Monkey" but that is boring!**

**HAPPY MONKEY: *eats banana***

**Freakyvampirecatgirl: So, when you readers review, please tell me what to call that...**_**thing**_**...whether it be HM, Moe, Quentin, Wasabi, Ezerbeth, Rebecca, (Sarinafu's comment: HE IS NOT A GIRL!) Terimna, Yurina, (I KNOW THAT BUT OH WELL) Uko, Irio,(#^&$ YOU !&$#) Opino, Potato, Albert, Sasquatch, Derek, Fred, Gerald, Honala, Jerald, Kevin-dee-lee-bop, Lutherain, (!^$* YOU TOO!) Zerach, Xuanti, Cake, Vlod, Bastlard, Nellr, Mr. Sunshine, OR Tormented Monkey of Doom, which would be TMOD for short.**

**Sarinafu: Hell no, message HER what you wanna name HAPPY MONKEY. I'd rather have NORMAL REVIEWS thank you.**  
**(Btw: this was a real conversation between me and Karafu, aka Freakyvampirecatgirl. We decided that in order to achieve are mission of making you LOL, ALOL, LMAO, LMFAO, ROTFL, ROTFLMAO, ROTFLMFAO, so on and so on and so forth including all the cuss words you would like, we should include this.) **

**Freakyvampirecatgirl: Yeah. I have editing rights on the document as it is being written in Google docs. Therefore, I write and she sees what I write and I see what she writes. She's the storyteller, I'm just an editor. **

**Sarinafu: Because she is more experienced with FF, I am a new user. Apologies. (This is the perfect Ritsu moment, but he is busy committing suicide so I will save that for later.)**

**Freakyvampirecatgirl: Yeah. Ritsu would probably be more panicked and apologise a lot more. **

**Sarinafu: Well, then he can be all panicked if he pleases. After Shigure coaxes him off the roof.**

**Freakyvampirecatgirl: WE ARE SIAMESE IF YOU PLEASE~ WE ARE SIAMESE IF YOU DON'T PLEASE~ WE ARE FORMER RESIDENTS OF SI-AM~ THERE IS NO FINER CAT THAN I AM~**

**Sarinafu: Oh, gods, Kara that is stuck in my head now. It is almost 1 am and I have to get up at 10 tomorrow. I probably won't get ANY sleep. Not with that repeating over, and over, and over, and over.**

**Freakyvampirecatgirl: Whoops. Sorry. It's playing in mah headphones RIGHT NOW!**

**Sarinafu: Fail. Kara. Ultimate FAILAGE.**

**Freakyvampirecatgirl: Fail-age? How so?**

**Sarinafu: I don't know. Good-night.**

**Freakyvampirecatgirl: GOOD NIGHTY NIGHT EVEN THOUGH IT IS TECHNICALLY MORNING!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Notebook

**Disclaimer: Alas, I cannot afford to buy Fruits Basket, so it is not mine. I wish I was a billionaire. **Sigh****

**Notebook**

"_After serving her father, Kora went upstairs and wrote down the poem."_

Kora was distressed. Very distressed. Her notebook was missing. The one with every poem, every story she had ever written. It was gone. She had come home from school with a new story idea, a Full Metal Alchemist and Bleach crossover, and she couldn't find it anywhere.

She clearly remembered putting it in the top drawer of her ancient, falling-apart wood desk that morning, after re-reading the poem for the millionth time. It wasn't there. She searched her whole room, up and down.

She finally gave up, and collapsed, exhausted, on her squeaky cot. She had only been laying there for a few minutes, before her father arrived home and called her downstairs.

Kora stumbled sleepily into the entryway, where her father stood, holding her notebook.

"Hi dad, how was-" Kora stopped short, comprehending what she had just noticed. _He was holding her notebook._

Her dad, seeing Kora staring at his hands, waved the notebook in the air and bellowed, "THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME! VAMPIRES? DEAD SPIRITS? ZODIAC? ALIENS? ALCHEMISTS? NEXT IT WILL BE FAIRIES AND UNICORNS! NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT! THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE ALWAYS SCRIBBLING ALL OVER YOUR ARMS!"

For emphasis, he grabbed her arm, which still had the poem scrawled on it, and used it to fling her across the room, slamming her into the couch. She sat there, knowing from experience that running was useless, and fighting back hurt.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO HELP ME RUN THIS HOUSEHOLD IF YOU'RE ALWAYS WRITING THIS SHIT?"

He ripped her notebook in pieces, sending pages flying. She caught one, and glanced at it, it was a poem she had written months ago, about Kyo. Half the words had been torn off, but

her favorite part was still there.

_His facade of strength_

_Rarely wavers_

_But when it does_

_A true man shows through._

_He can feel weakness,_

_He can feel sad_

_He can feel compassion,_

_And he can feel love._

_Nobody loved him,_

_Until onigiri rolled around._

_She loved him,_

_And taught him how to love._

_Their lips meet_

_in a solemn kiss_

_ignoring perverted comments_

_and random hisses._

She had just finished reading the last stanza available, when her dad pulled it from her hand, and directed her upstairs. 

Even more tired now, she almost instantly fell asleep. 

**A/N: Yes, this one was a shorter one. It's a cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! What will happen next? I know. Karafu probably knows too. What do YOU think is going to happen? Review and tell me!**

**Freakyvampirecatgirl: Yeah. It was short. Oh and Sarianfu? The proper way to say it is "dun dun duuuuunnnnn" not this "dun dun dun" business! **

**Sarinafu: **Scoffs** I don't need to do it the cliche way!**

**Freakyvampirecatgirl: I just got tired of my own name...**

**Sarinafu: Freak, Kara, or your REAL name?**

**Freak: Freak works. Call me anything except my real name. Never say your name on the Interwebz, silly!**

**Sarinafu: Well, I use my real name occasionally because, come on, Sarah is like, the most popular name EVER for thirteen and fourteen year olds. =/ **

**Freak: True. So true. My name's not common though... Hmpf!**

**Sarinafu: Because your mother is from Latvia.**

**Freak: True, true. We have how many ch. to get through? 4? **

**Sarinafu: I'm almost done typing up chapter 6. Then I need to type up chapter seven. And then I need to write chapter eight.**

**Freak: Should we end the dialogue here? Mayhaps?**

**Sarinafu: But we didn't say anything ridiculous and stupid!**

**Freak: JUST MOVE ON! THIS CHAPTER WAS SAD(ish) ENOUGH NO MERIT NO LOLZFULNESS IN THE ENDINGS!**

**Sarinafu: Fine. **Pout** Do they have a pout emoticon?**

**Freak: No, no pout. And this is in bold, so putting "*" around things won't bold it, just is there. No emoticons at all, in .**

**Sarinafu: No I mean like ^_^ and =3 and =D and qo-l:**

**Freak: You can write them, and people know what they mean, but they don't morph into anything. THEY AREN'T POSSESED!**

**Sarinafu: I know, Igoogle is the only website that makes them possessed.**

**Freak: Let's just go to next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Falling Into A New World

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket, no matter how amazing Kyo is, is not property of me. I am only deeply wishing it was.**

**Falling Into a New World**

"_Even more tired now, she almost instantly fell asleep."_

Kora awoke, and instinctively knew she was no longer at home. For one thing, there was plush grass underneath her, versus her hard cot. Another thing, birds were chirping and the sun was shining.

Carefully, Kora sat up and observed her surroundings. _Was that? Oh no way that is just too cool!_ A Japaneses-style house was nearby, and a tall, lanky teenager with orange hair was sitting on the roof. Kora automatically assumed she was now in some other dimension, with the Sohmas. She had read many a fanfiction of this happening to someone, but never (okay, sometimes) imagined it'd be her!

Much too excited, Kora rushed towards the house, only to trip over a root and fall face first into the soil. _Smooth, Kora, smooth. Now come on! We have to meet Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru._ She gave herself a little pep talk, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, showing off her piercing green eyes and flawless smile. She, once again, headed in the general direction of the house, this time walking.

She got to the door, and rang the bell. Just too late she realized she looked just fine. What was her excuse going to be? Shigure opened the door.

"Yuki, come see! It's a beautiful high-school girl wearing revealing clothes _standing at our door!_" Shigure gushed.

Oops. She had also forgotten the tank top and shorts she had worn to bed last night. Great. So here she was, in Japan, wearing no shoes, a black tank top, white shorts, and on top of it all, she had no clue how she got here.

"Uh, hello?" She asked, hesitantly. "I just woke up in that forest over there with no memory of how I got there. My name is Kora and I am seventeen years old."

"No memory, eh?" Shigure asked. "Do you remember where you live?"

Kora had to think fast. "I couldn't remember anything. I had to check my pockets to find out who I was."

"Well!" Shigure exclaimed, "This beautiful flower shall stay with us then!" He skipped back to his office, chanting, "Teenage girls, in my house! Teenage girls, in my house!"

Yuki, exiting the kitchen, saw Kora there, dumbfounded. "Come in, I am Yuki Sohma. Ignore Shigure, he's a perverted dog."

"O-okay." Kora stuttered. This acting thing was kind of fun. Maybe she should try acting when she got home. "I'm Kora..." she had to stop for a second. "Kora Sato." Sato was a popular last name in Japan, so that shouldn't cause any problems.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Sato." Yuki bowed.

"Oh, no, please call me Kora."

"Whatever you say, Miss Sato."

Kora giggled, remembering how Yuki called almost everyone by their last names. At that moment, Tohru chose to walk in.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed. "I didn't realize we had company. I am Tohru Honda. Would you like some tea?"

"I am Kora Sato. Thank you, but I'm not really thirsty right now."

"Okay," Tohru bowed. "I will got fetch Kyo to meet you!"

**Kyo's POV**

I was relaxing on the roof when Tohru came up and notified me we had a guest. Grudgingly, I came down, and only because Tohru wanted me to. I would do anything for Tohru. We walked into the living room where the guest was sitting down. The second I got a good look at her, I stopped short. She was beautiful.

Bright, obviously dyed, red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and tied back with a ribbon. She was wearing a simple black tank top, and white jean shorts. She had a bracelet on just like mine, only hers was green and black, versus white and red. Her nails were done a sparkley black color. There were prominent muscles on her arms and legs.

I was stunned.

"Hello!" She said brightly. Even her voice was beautiful. "I'm Kora Sato."

"I-I-I'm Kyo." I managed to choke out, flushing a deep red.

"I'm going to situate the guest room," Tohru told us, as oblivious as ever.

I managed to get over to the couch before my legs collapsed underneath me.

We sat in silence for quite some time before she asked, "So, what's it like being the cat?" 

I almost answered, then I realized what she asked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not a cat!" 

"Oh _shit!_' She groaned aloud. "I wasn't supposed to know that." 

"Wait?" I was so confused, and my emotions for this complete stranger weren't exactly helping. Damn those hormones. "How did you know? That me? Cat? Wait! What the hell? Oh, god, Akito will kill me!" 

"Can I tell you something?" Kora asked. 

"Uh, sure?" I was still so confused. 

"I know," she began, whispering. I was forced to lean in closer to hear properly. "About the Zodiac. You're the cat, Yuki's the rat, Shigure's the dog, Haru's the cow, Momiji's the rabbit, Ayame's the snake, Hiro's the sheep, Kisa's the tiger, Kureno's the rooster, Hatori's the dragon, Rin's the horse, Kagura's the boar, and Ritsu's the monkey. Akito is god." 

"How do you know?" I asked, shocked. 

"I have my sources." She smiled an alluring smile. Then her face went blank. "Can I have a piece of paper and a pen?" 

I handed her the requested tools, and she started writing in a slanted scrawl. Damn! Even her handwriting was amazing. Less than a minute later, the small paper was full and she was reading it, her brow furrowed. I peered over her shoulder and read.

_Seven days shall not pass_

_before a boom and a crash_

_echo the lawn_

_hurting the fawn._

_The brunette who's last name is not Ronda_

_will have an accident in a Honda_

_and hurt herself_

_like a little elf._

_A broken bone, a concussion too._

_It is worse than the flu._

_In a hospital she will stay_

_Four months shall pass plus seven days._

_During this time the prophecy shall come to pass_

_and the curse will not last_

_Red head rose will break the pain_

_for there is still much to gain._

"What the hell?" I muttered underneath my breath. "What is up with you?" I asked Kora. 

"I'll send you a memo when I have a clue." She muttered back. 

**A/N: Ooh! Another hanger. Hee hee. You know what is NOT smart? Being up at three am doing this. Yay lack of sleep!**

**Freakyvampirecatgirl: Yeah, I'm now up at 10 pm editing this. You know what's annoying? Having to add the possessive forms of all the Zodiac members' names! Gawd there is a lot of them!**

**Sarinafu: Because the Zodiac's are rich and own a lot of sh- uh... crap.**

**Freak: Lol, nice save. But still, they should already be in my database-oh shi-uh, crap. I gotta go. =( I apologize! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry SORRY**

**Sarinafu: Daaaaaa, um... Darn! So sorry, no lolz for you readers (And reviewers. Take this not-so-subtle hint and REVIEW) today. Unless, of course, our failing to properly censor our language amuses you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Party Planning

**Disclaimer: No matter how many hours I spend cosplaying Fruits Basket, it is not mine.**

**Party Planning**

"_I'll send you a memo when I have a clue," she muttered back._

The next day, at breakfast, Shigure made an announcement. "We are having a party!" 

"Yay!" Tohru squealed. "I will make some cake!" 

"Who's invited?" Yuki asked warily, thinking of Aaya and Mine. 

"Why the hell are we having a party? Parties are for little girls, drunk assholes and Ayame!" Kyo shouted. 

"Will there be snacks?" Kora asked. 

"Woah, woah, hold your horses everybody. It's a welcome Kora/ back-to-school party!" 

"What the hell does hold your horses mean?" Kyo asked. 

"Its an expression. It means calm down." Kora explained to him. 

"That's stupid." He grunted. 

"Shut up, baka neko, I want to hear more about this party." Yuki slammed his fist into Kyo's head. 

"Damn rat!" he called up from his highly comfortable position where he seemed to be dangling from the roof. by his feet. How did Yuki manage that? 

"My house!" called out Shigure. Then, receiving cut-the-crap looks from both Kyo and Yuki, he went on to explain the party. 

"Well, you see, since lovely Kora here is staying for a bit, we need to introduce her to the whole family. School also starts on Monday, so I was thinking it could be a time of celebration for all the young people who have to face the excruciating pain of actually going to school and..." Shigure looked around, as if checking to see that nobody else was there, "...learning!" he whispered. That got him a nice bruise on each of his arms. 

"Anyway," he continued, "We would invite the whole family, so Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, Ayame, Mine, Ritsu, Kureno, maybe Rin, and Akito! A regular family reunion!" 

"Akito?" Tohru asked. "Isn't that like a recipe for trouble?" 

"Yes, Miss Honda, but not inviting him would highly offend him." Yuki explained. 

"So," Kora asked, "When will this party be?" 

"Why, tomorrow, of course! School starts Monday and Sunday is a day of preparation!" 

Tohru almost fainted. "I have to cook... for almost twenty people... in twenty-four hours? I need to go shopping!" Before anyone could blink an eye, she was gone, and Yuki was with her. 

Unfazed, Shigure instructed Kora and Kyo, once Kyo got out of the ceiling, to call each Zodiac and personally invite them. 

First on their list was Hiro and Kisa. Kyo found Hiro's cell phone number and dialed. 

"Hello, you have reached Hiro and Kisa Sohma. We are not available at this moment, if you could please leave a message, we will call you back!" A pre-recorded Kisa came over the phone. 

"Pick up the damn phone, Hiro! I know you have it with you! And while you're at it, change the answering machine! It makes it sound like you and Kisa are married! Thirteen's too young for marrige..." Kyo ranted at them for another minute, before Hiro picked up. 

"You're tying up my phone line, cat. What if someone _important_ needed to call me? So what do you actually want?" 

"You're coming to a party over here tomorrow at two. Kisa too." Kyo hung up, and dialed Haru. Kora sat there, content with laughing at Kyo. 

"Haru? Yeah, its Kyo. Back to school party tomorrow at two, Momiji. Do you know Rin's current number?" 

"Hardly," Kora heard a scoff from the other line. "She hasn't even looked at me since Akito threw her out the window. If you get it, give it to me." 

This conversation ended with a whole lot less arguing. Kora wondered who he would call next. 

Kyo dialed, and waited for the person to pick up. Almost five minutes later, the answering machine finally picked up. 

"This is Hatori Sohma. I am sorry I couldn't get to the phone. I will call you back... eventually." 

Kyo didn't like being ignored. "Hatori, pick up the phone. This is not Shigure! It's and emergency..." 

He barely finished the word "emergency" before Hatori picked up. "Yes? Who's hurt?" Kyo started laughing. "What?" Hatori asked, irritated and suspicious now. 

"The only emergency is Shigure's throwing a party. Tomorrow, at two. Invite Kureno. Do you have Rin's current number?" 

"Yes but you can't give it to Haru. (xxx)-xxx-xxxx" 

"Thank you." Kyo hung up, and called Haru. 

"Here's Rin's number. Call her and invite her to the party, will you? Oh, and can you invite everyone else, too?" 

"Sure. Who else do you need to invite?" 

"Ayame, Mini, Ritsu, and Kagura. I probably should invite Akito myself... nah, I'll let Kureno do that. Bye." 

Kyo hung up the phone, and returned to the kitchen. Kora trailed behind him.

_Kyo's POV_

She was, like, stalking me! Not that I minded having a beautiful girl who knew everything about me following me, but still! We got lunch, left Shigure to decorate, and went up to the roof. She didn't seem to mind the height, in fact, I think she quite enjoyed it. 

We had just finished eating when Tohru came back with Yuki. They disappeared inside, but we stayed on the roof. It was so much more peaceful than usual. Sure, it was peaceful when Tohru was up here, but she liked to talk. Kora was willing to just sit there, in silence. To keep me company. 

We had been sitting there for quite some time, at least a couple hours, and the sun began to set. I'm not one for picture-perfect moments, but this moment was exactly that. She was still wearing her black tank top and white shorts, and her red hair was cascading down her shoulders. I was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, with a red button-up over it. The picture was complete when her hand found mine. 

Then a flying cat hit me in the face. 

**A/N: I laugh at your misery! Yupp. ANOTHER cliff hanger. How else am I supposed to keep you reading and REVIEWING! So, what do you think should happen next? Not that I will take your advice, but you should tell me anyway.**

**Freakyvampirecatgirl: You know, you WILL lose reviewers if you add to many evil cliff-hangers. Well, at least you write quickly. Reviewers/ readers anyway. You know what I found humorous? **

**Sarinafu: What? Oh, and its not like I have any reviewers... you're the only one.**

**Freak: When Kyo was yelling about how only little girls, drunk men, and Ayame have parties, Ayame was the only proper noun!**

**Sarinafu: But it was true!**

**Freak: Mrrt. You know what Aldi calls those people who don't review but read?**

**Sarinafu: What?**

**Freak: "Lurkers" 'cuz they lurk around in the anonymity of the interwebz.**

**Sarnafu: Alol, Aldi. GUESS WHAT IS AN EPIC FAIL!**

**Freak: WHAT?**

**Sarinafu: Be careful when a naked person offers you a shirt.- African Proverb. Why would a naked person have a shirt? Shouldn't THEY be wearing it?**

**Freak: That's the point of the proverb. If they should be wearing it, but aren't wearing it, there's something wrong with that shirt. **

**Sarinafu: No offense to any Africans, but that is $%#^? WEIRD!**

**FReak: Alotta proverbs are that way.**

**Sarinafu: They should make sensicalness... I EATED CHEESE**

**Freak: That made no sense. Shouldn't we be talking about the chapter or just end this chat so we can post this? Or do you wanna blabb-nah. Not even gonna give you the option of that.**

**Sarinafu: Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu- I LIKE TALKING! IT IS AMAZING -**

**Freak: You done yet?**

**Sarinafu: Sure, lets move on.**


	5. Chapter 5: Excruciating Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket **Sob** The only character I own (so far) is Kora.**

**Excruciating Pain**

**A/N: Everybody can thank WishIHadAnAccount for reminding me to update. I have like, two or three more chapters already written, but not uploaded. I'll work on that.**

"_Then a flying cat hit me in the face."_

_Kyo's POV_

"... What... the... hell?" I plucked the cat off of my face, and held it up by the scruff of hits neck. It was one fat cat. It weighed at least twenty pounds, if not more. I was still examining the cat when Kora pulled me to my feet, turned me around so my face was to the sun and kissed me.

Yeah, I was shocked.

While kissing me she put her hood up, hiding her face. After a bit, she removed her lips from mine, but kept her face very close.

"Stay here until I tell you it's okay to move." She whispered. I couldn't really move at all, not without turning into a cat. Not that she would care, but we were obviously being watched, from the way she was acting.

After about five minutes, she took a step back. What she didn't realize, was that she was on the peak of the roof. When she stepped back, she fell. I tried to catch her, but it was too late. She only pulled me down with her.

With the help of my cat instincts, I landed on my feet, but then Kora landed on top of me. We both crumpled to the ground, and I transformed.

Kora was squashing me, but I don't think she could move. From the volume of the snap I heard on the way down, she broke something. Then, pain seared through my tiny body. I broke something too.

Yuki was the first one who came to see what happened. We must have looked pretty messed up, because he shouted for someone to call Hatori. He then picked up Kora, holding her as far away from his torso as possible, and set her against the house. She groaned in pain. I tried to stand up, but couldn't. There was blood in pools all around me.

_Wait? Blood?_ That couldn't be good. Yuki next picked me up,and set me in Kora's arms. He must be preventing my transformation. Tohru came out on the phone, probably with Hatori, and gasped.

"Oh, Hatori! Come quickly! There's blood everywhere! Okay, goodbye." Tohru hung up and collapsed in tears. Yuki sat down on the steps, rubbing her back. It sent a twinge of jealousy through me, to see him doing that, but I was too concentrated on staying conscious to care much.

Hatori showed up almost immediately in his car. He could see us from the driveway, and rushed over. He didn't say anything to Tohru or Yuki, he just got to work on Kora and me. He gave a diagnostic as he examined me.

"The blood seems to be coming from Kora, not Kyo, which is good, seeing as Kyo would bleed to death much faster than Kora." Hatori ran his hands over my sleek body, looking for breaks. "Kyo has a broken paw, front right, and a tail injury. His leg is strained. Nothing too bad."

I comprehended that he was doing me, when all the blood was coming from Kora. "What the hell are you doing, Hatori? Take care of her!" Hatori looked surprised that I was capable of speech.

"O-okay..." He handed me to Tohru, who sat there stroking me much to painfully. But Hatori was now examining Kora.

"Broken left wrist, several broken fingers, left hand too, head wound, which is what is bleeding so badly, several other gashes... Oh god. That's not good."

"What?" Tohru and I shouted simultaneously.

Hatori pulled her shoulder around so it faced us. There was no skin there, at all. The shingles had ripped it off when she slid down them. Tohru fainted. I wanted to vomit.

"The good news is there is little to no damage to her right side." Hatori finished, and began to clean and bandage her.

"Because that's the side that I grabbed her, trying to pull her back up." I explained.

Kora chose just then to become conscious again. "Kyo? What? Owww..." She groaned. "Shit. Kyo? Ugh..."

"I think she wants you. Come here Kyo." I managed to stand, putting almost no weight on my right side, where the broken paw and strained leg were. I collapsed in Kora's lap, and she pulled me close with her good arm. I put my good paw on her shoulder, and she burried her face in my fur.

"I'm going to set her bones. Get ready for a nice squeaze, Kyo." Hatori snapped the bones back in place, and she screamed, squashing all the air out of me. When her face returned to my fur, it was wet with tears. Something warm ran down her cheek and into my mouth. Blood. I licked her cheek clean.

**(A/N:YES kyo is having a little vampire moment here. He is cleaning her cheek, and comforting her at the same time. Her cheek just happens to be covered in blood.)**

After several more screams and a dose of pain medicine, Hatori was finished with Kora. Now, he needed to fix me. I was still in cat form, since transforming would mess up my bones even more. There was one problem: I couldn't properly transform until the bones were completely healed.

So what were we going to do? We were going to go against Hatori's every instinct and have me change back before the bones were set.

I was tenderly removed from Kora's semi-conscious grip and set on the ground. Now they just had to wait for the transformation. It took about five minutes. It was painful beyond words. It felt like my bones were set, and then broken again. It hurt like hell. I think I might have screamed or something, because Kora was at my side. Hatori spent forever setting my bones. Yuki couldn't handle the noise and went inside, taking Tohru with him.

I'm sure it was a really weird sight- a boy with orange hair wearing nothing but a towel lying in the front yard screaming while a black-haired man set his bones and a very bandaged girl with bright red hair looked on worriedly.

"I think I'm done." Hatori informed us, setting the last cast to dry.

Relived, I passed out.

**A/N: Yuppers, another chapter under my belt. Hooray!**  
**Freakyvampirecatgirl: Wow you suck at spelling you wrote "worriedly" as "woridly"! Fhail much? **  
**Sarinafu: =p Aren't you proud of Kyo's vampire moment, Karafu? You just KNOW that was based off you**  
**Freak: Very, very true. Yes, I am proud. Very very proud.**  
**Sarinafu: YAY! MY FRIEND IS PROUD OF ME! J got engaged yesterday on the bus ride home.**  
**Freak: Wait, what? We don't have buses, and engaged? WTF is going on here?**  
**Sarinafu: On the bus ride home from Big Al's, J got engaged to A.**  
**Freak: I just question how you feel about that.**  
**Sarinafu: I wasn't happy. But he emailed SQ asking if she thought he was serious when proposing to her. He doesn't even like her, he was just torturing the pour soul.**  
**Freak: He does that, doesn't he? Guess what I'm reading!**  
**Sarinafu: Its part of his charm. What?**  
**Freak: THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA!**  
**Sarinafu: OMG YAYYA!**  
**Freak: Gah I am sooo still not used to this keyboard! I still haven't got a name for my laptop. Mayhaps...Alice? Or...Vivian?**  
**Sarinafu: How about Karri? Our laptops could rhyme! Harri and Karri!**  
**Freak: Harri and Karri? Sounds good. Laptop, I dub you "Karri". Oh and they keyboard is awkward.**  
**Sarinafu: It's supposed to be "I dub YE" not "I dub YOU"**  
**Freak: Screw dat. I don't care.**  
**Sarinafu: SCREW YOU**  
**Freak: SCREW YOU TOO!**  
**Sarinafu: SCREW YOU MORE!**  
**Freak: SCREW YOU TWICE AS MUCH!**  
**Sarinafu: SCREW YOU TO THE END OF THE EARTH!**  
**Freak: (This word has been censored) YOU!**  
**Sarinafu: I don't think you can swear like that on a teen rated FF, Karafu.**  
**Freak: Damnnit. Wait. "Screw you" Is ok then?**  
**Sarinafu: … I hope so... AI HAS HOMEWORK I NO WANNA DO!**  
**Freak: Thusly the quote "The definition of homework is simple: activity that takes away from pleasure reading, video games, dreams of world domination, movie watching, sleep and basically anything that could be considered fun." ?**  
**Sarinafu: Yuppers. Homework is a life-sucking dark matter that takes away the any joy in our lives. Isn't 6 hours of school enough?**  
**Freak: I dunno. If school was from 5 pm to 11 pm, I'd be perfectly fine. Mainly cuz I can stay awake easier then.**  
**Sarinafu: Ditto! Next Chapter?**  
**Freak: KK!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Sohmas

**Disclaimer: Until I take over the world using my epic ninja skills, I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Note: Feel free to thank BlackXstarKID for adding my story to their favorites. This is my celebratory upload.**

**Meet The Sohmas**

"_Relived, I passed out."_

_Kyo's POV_

I woke the next morning in my bedroom. My right wrist and hand were in a thick plaster cast. Thank god I was left handed. I tried to stand, but my right leg collapsed underneath me. Only while lying on the carpet did I notice a single crutch with a note attached.

The note, most obviously in Hatori's loopy writing, instructed me to use the crutch untill my leg could once again support my weight.

I grabbed the crutch and hobbled my way downstairs.

The first thing I noticed was Kora. She looked like hell. She had a big white bandage covering most of her forehead, a cast on her left hand and wrist, and her arms and legs were covered in small band-aids.

"Kora?" I asked, astonished. She turned away from me, most obviously embarassed. But when she turned I caught a glimpse of her shoulder through her spaghetti strap top. A huge tan bandage covered the upper left quarter of her back.

I sat down at the table, facing her. Even bruised and cut, she still looked beautiful to me.

All the same, I was dying to know what had happened... with the kiss. But now was not the time. Only an hour before the party was due to start. I reheated some leftover miso soup, and poured some for Kora too. We were eating our food in silence when Tohru walked in.."

"Um... Kora?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"You aren't planning to wear that to the party... are you?" Tohru blushed deeply for being so straightforward.

"I was. Is there something wrong with it?" She nervously asked, fidgeting with her sleek hair.

"Um, not really but it show all of your... damage. It's kind of... worrying." Tohru's face became an even deeper shade of red.

Kora blushed, too. She stood up, and hustled upstairs. Minutes later she returned, wearing tight blue jeans, and a black t-shirt with green words. English words, that I couldn't understand.

Tohru insisted that Kora and I do nothing in prepuration for the party. So we sat out on the porch as she, Shigure, and Yuki got ready for the other Sohmas. It wasn't long before everyone showed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Still Kyo's POV_

First to arrive were Haru and Momiji (of course), then Hatori, Ayame and Mine, then Kagura with Rin and Ritsu.

Everyone was delighted to meet Kora. Haru especially took a liking to her. The minors were sitting in a group, and the adults were in a group. Haru and Momiji were both deep in conversation with Kora, while Yuki and I fought over at the edge of the forest. Tohru was serving food.

At about 2:45 Kureno drove up. Hiro and Kisa hesitantly climbed out, followed by Akito. While Hiro and Kisa made a beeline towards the snack table, Aktio walked up to Kora and slapped her.

My jaw dropped, but she didn't even flinch.

He began whispering to her, but as he contiued talking, his volume escalated. Before long, I could hear him quite clearly.

"Do you hear me, girl? He's mine! I am his god! You cannot have him!" Akito screached at her. He then proceeded to stiffly walk across the lawn to where me and Yuki were paused mid-fight.

He pointed at Yuki. "You," he said, his voice low and angry. "Come with me."

Yuki got into the car with Akito and they drove off.

The party went on, but not very well. Everyone was quiet, and there were no perverted comments from Ayame or Shigure or outbursts from Ritsu. Kagura took Tohru inside after Tohru burst into tears.

Everyone was gone by four, except Haru and Rin. They were locked in the upstairs guest room and we all pretended the thumps weren't there. I wasn't sure if they were fighting, or doing naughty things. Either way, Haru got a hell of a lot of action for a sixteen year old.

After helping clean up, I went into Kora's was sitting on her bed wearing yet another pair of shorts and a tank top. She seemed to be removing all of the bandages from her minor cuts and bruises.

I sat down beside her. "Why did Akito hit you?" I asked.

Kora blushed and stared down at her cast. "Y-you know yesterday, when I k-kissed you? Um… I saw A-akito a-aiming a gun at y-you so I um… blocked you… and a-akito was mad at me…" She seemed really nervous, and was stuttering a lot.

I grabbed her good hand in mine. It was rather ironic how I broke my right wrist and she broke her left. There was silence for a bit, before Kora asked "What will Akito do to Yuki?"

I sighed, "I don't really know, for sure. He's very unpredictable. He could have just wanted some company, or he needed to talk to Yuki, or he wanted a punching bag. I can't tell."

Kora leaned against my shoulder, a tear running down her cheek, and I yearned so badly to hold her. She sniffed. "This is all my fault."

**A/N: I haven't decided why Akito was trying to shoot Kyo. REVIEW and give me suggestions!**  
**Freak: Actually, just review. I KNOW YOU READ THIS! Just...review. Let us know you are **_**alive **_**and not an esper or something like that.**  
**Sarinafu: Let me know that you are all humans, and not robots! Pweese! I am lonely on the interwebz...**  
**Freak: What am I, chopped dragon meat?**  
**Sarinafu: No, you're my pet unicorn, Fluffy the Asshole.**  
**Freak: Sometimes I truly hate you. (Not.)**  
**Sarinafu: Love ya too...**  
**Freak: I kicked Katie in the shins when she said I was like a dog. =(**  
**Sarinafu: But you are: you're a very loyal person.**  
**Freak: But I...don't ACT dog-like, right? Right? Please say i'm right...**  
**Sarinafu: You don't act... well, you do act like Shigure, if that's what you're asking.**  
**Freak: That doesn't help. At all.**  
**Sarinafu: But you do! With all your perverted comments... Yeah, you act like Shigure, AND normal dogs.**  
**Freak: ...I refuse to act dog-like.**  
**Sarinafu: You already do. You can't change who you already are, and have been for years, all in a couple of hours.**  
**Freak: Damn, this sucks.**  
**Sarinafu: When life sucks, tell life to stick it in its juice box and suck it.**  
**Freak: You say that at school alot too...**  
**Sarinafu: Because it is FAAAABULOUUUUUS **Copying your brother's 100% gay way** **  
**Freak: BTW, Lurkers/Readers (henceforth abbreviated as L/R by me) just so you know, we held no hatred towards gay dudes, but my bro acts stereotypically gay. He's WORSE then Aaya!**


End file.
